Many industries currently require accurate measurement of wind velocities. Measurements of wind velocity are currently performed by several different types of sensors or transducers. The most common type is the cup anemometer. Other types include propeller anemometers, sonic anemometers and most recently sodar and lidar anemometers, which are similar to radar in their principal of operation.
Anemometry is used for many purposes in addition to the obvious use as a weather instrument. Wind measurements are taken to determine sound and dispersion patterns. Measurements are taken to determine safety on highways and bridges. A major use of wind measurements is for the wind-power industry, for dispatch and control of wind farms.
All current in situ anemometers require a signal cable, and/or a power cable. Elimination of these cables would be useful for a variety of reasons. A powerful reason for eliminating the cables is because of the lightning hazard the cables present. A lightning strike can be conducted down the wire to ancillary data loggers or displays, which will cause damage to this equipment as well as the transducer. Cables and connectors can become corroded and require maintenance. And furthermore, cables are an additional expense, anywhere from $0.25 to over $1.00 per foot, additionally there is the labor and time involved in installing the cables.
Therefore, an anemometer that overcomes these and other disadvantages is desired.